


Baking is a Serious Business

by live_with_love



Category: Bleach
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Gen, Gen Fic, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_with_love/pseuds/live_with_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kensei was always a fiercely focused cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking is a Serious Business

**Author's Note:**

> Short ficlet written for a prompt over at my writing tumblr ( http://magicinflames-writing.tumblr.com/ ). It's pure fluff about Kensei baking muffins.

“So hot,” Muguruma Kensei whispered softly and glared under a sweaty brow as he opened up the oven to check that his muffins hadn’t burnt.

“Kensei should be a more attentive cook! Idiot!” Mashiro said in that aggravatingly high pitched squeak of hers, ducking behind the door with a much more satisfying - for Kensei at least - squeal when he chucked a wooden spoon at her. It clattered off the door with an impressive enough sound, but it wouldn’t have hurt Mashiro even if it had hit.

Mashiro, however, took any opportunity to play up the melodrama, shouting from behind her impromptu shield; “Kensei’s bad! Bad and a pervert! Pervert!!” She then fled before Kensei could pick up that spoon and exact further revenge.

“How in the hell does that-” he started to ask the room at large before cutting himself off with a shake of his head; Mashiro was already long gone and he had bigger things to worry about than the green-haired terror. Giving the oven timer an irritated glance, Kensei folded his arms across his chest (really, he barely even noticed the pink apron anymore) and counted down the seconds. It was difficult to resist the urge to peek again.

After what seemed an age (five more minutes, in non-antsy-baker terms), Kensei was finally able to slide the tray out of the oven with a relieved sigh. He set the muffins out on a wire rack to cool, handling each as if it was a precious newborn baby. He didn’t dare let anything happen to these beauties.

After all, if Shuuhei thought his barely noteworthy banana-nut muffins were going to beat Kensei’s double chocolate cookie-dough muffins with a secret, melt-in-your-mouth white chocolate centre… well, the brat had another thing coming.

Yes, that inter-division baking competition first place trophy was his for sure!


End file.
